The Red Goddess
by Madem Time Keeper Isiabella
Summary: She knew she was something else, she always knew. She always knew that the way of life was path in the underbelly of blood. But as she is entangled in the famous club for the rich, will she be a helper in the goddess flight?
1. Chapter 1

The Red Goddess…

Pages of Dark secrets.

' It is so dark.' That was her only thoughts as she walked through the room. She was moving slowly, slowly. She was barely moving anymore, faster than a snail but she needed to go outside, needed to before _he_ found out.

_He_ and _his buddies_ that were over.

'Almost there, almost there.'

She wanted to winch when she heard the barking laughter of one of _his friends_. The one with the white fur coat and the living spider tattoos scared her badly, he liked the blue spider on her too much… and the man in rubber. She choked backed a sob as she remembered when she was forced to "dance" with him.

'One more step. Hold one, one more human size step.'

She could feel the grins as the silence encased the room. She knew that _they_ knew that she was in this room. _They_ were waiting for her to feel their presence and waited for her to get afraid. _They _didn't have to wait long.

She was always afraid of _those three_.

"Come on, you know the drill. Its time to play."

'Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no!'

She walked backward, her bladder burning with the need to realize the liquid inside them. But she couldn't, she couldn't. She would be punished by _him_, _horribly _punished by _him_, for showing human needs. Her leg was beginning to tremble as she walked to the door. She grabbed it slowly as she made her way to the outside, slowly, slowly, oh so slowly closing the door.

"Are you trying to use the bathroom like those weak humans?"

And she ran.

She ran and ran and ran, she ran so hard that each jerk of her foot to the ground caused the dirty golden spray to come from between her legs. She felt relief and fear and it was so much there that she would be ill. But she couldn't be ill, she had to run.

She had to find the club of which he talked about and find the goddess inside for her to beg for mercy.

Tsujido never asked Sujtengu why he did the things he did. Ever since he saved him so many years ago in that building, the day his nose got cut off, he was his loyal servant. A form of universal irony, since he was a wolf in a sense now.

"Hey boss man, isn't that Shrirongane and Yurigaoka from the club? Who the hell are they following?"

He looked to see a girl it seems, she could be no older than fourteen but had the face of a child, someone around eight or so. She was being chased by some of their members out in the street, crying as they were calling her names in singsong voices.

She looked terrible otherwise; one sniff from the air told him so.

"Yes that's them, but who's the girl?"

Oddly enough it was Niihari that answered him. "So that's the little 'flower girl'. Geez, the dentist real doses a number on her."

Tsujido, angry and curious, turned to his fellow workmate and snarled at her. "What the hell do you mean by flower girl? I don't have any records of a servant under the doctor's name."

Niihari watched her run towards them, shaking his head as she was now being hit with stones in the head. "That's the thing, she's called 'Flower Girl' around here. To any other people's knowledge she's a ghost, or something of a creation of collective concise. Ether way, it's known around here that she somehow lands up dead every night and appears to be fine every morning only to be picked up by the doc. I first thought that it was just some drunks being pissing drunk too often, but seeing her made me rethink that."

Tsujido looked back at the girl's direction. He was worried about this, wondering if the others had kept this secret from the club. Suddenly he was slammed into, he looked to see it was the girl. She looked at him, her eyes wide for a second like she was about to apologize, but then blood spurted from her mouth and she slumped against him. He was shocked that she was dead, but he looked to see a scalpel sticking out from her head he knew who did it.

"We are so sorry about that Mr. Tsujido. She just saw too much and…"

"That's okay sirs, but I need to bring the body. After all we have to make a excuse to how the local 'flower girl' is dead."

He wanted to kill them all, for they each winched at the words flower girl. He knew that the girl would have to travel with them, and he would have to deal with a stinky body all the way. The only thing that was a boon was that he was curious, even though the body proceeded with all the function of death, she did not have the smell of death on her.

She woke with a start, fearing that she was back in his car. She didn't want to be kicked and kicked and kicked again. She would much rather stay in the place where she died recently, she may be able to even get a sandwich from a store. She could feel her mouth watering at the idea, but she had to stay still, just in case that he thought she was still dead.

"You know you can stop playing possum, I know that you're alive."

The voice startled her; she didn't realize that there was a voice that wasn't him or his three friends. When she did she turned to look at the voice.

"Oh, so you stopped being afraid. You still stink."

She looked at him, ignoring the obvious comment. He looked prettier than a lot of women in the area she walked around, his eyes and long hair the things that attracted her eyes the most.

"Can you speak, or are you mute from what ever happened to you?"

She could smell it on the young male. The smell of sushi and steak. It was a good combination; it made her think of the pictures of wolves. She leaned closer to him, hoping to get a good look at him before he would smack her or do worse to her for getting into his personal space. A laugh made her turn her head to stare at another man. He was laughing but at whom?

"Damn, you're pretty fucked up for a flower girl."

She remembered him; he looked over the nice stitched-cloth man that was there the last time she woke up from being killed. Several people had left flowers on her, she didn't know whom but she loved the smell of flowers, so she was grateful. She smiled at the memory and decided that if she was going to die, they maybe nicer to her than he and his friends were.

She looked to where they were taking her, since she was being dragged to a place that was that man's house; she wanted to know where she was. It was the glass tower they were going to.

'A glass tower, wow I may find out that I'm a lost princess.'

She chuckled at the idea, and went along with the thought, humming a song that her mother taught her. She kept humming it all the way along to her entering a big room, where there was a pale haired man in the room smoking a 100,000-yen.

"Hello flower girl, I'm curious and happy to meet you."

She remembered what her mother taught her in-between her times of insanity and she bowed to the man, careful to bow too fast or too deeply.

'You have my mother's eyes.' She thought to herself as she raised herself up only to pass out.

Sujtengu was not pleased to hear when people held secrets from him; he is even more displeased when the secret had a name and a face. So when Tsujido called him about a fabled flower girl being held and tortured in Mr. Mizunokuchi's house. It was time to pay the piper in Sujtengu's mind.

"How is she doctor?"

The man, Yuki Wakabe, was a famous doctor to the stars. He was a VIP to the club and paid off his yearly debt by tending to injure that happened at the club, even faking reasons of deaths for the others. His love was to fix the injured human body, and by his expressions of his body and face something was deathly wrong with the girl.

"She's marvelous, she is a one of a kind creature, clearly a goddess in her own right."

"What's the problem Mr. Wakabe?"

He turned to him, his glasses fogged up in excitement and his handwriting at the speed of light, looking at the dirty girl on the table.

"What isn't wrong with her? She has had every bone in her body broken at least five times, she is dehydrated and starved passed the point of death for any normal person, she has a bladder infection, kidney infection, stomach infection, her eyes are messed up and show signs of puncture at least twice. She has wounds in her mouth, her tongue has infection eating up the underside, she is extremely underweight, and she seems to be suffering from light heart attacks from the stress of moving herself. All in all, she should be dead. And she's not!"

Sujtengu winched at the assessment, he mentally was disgusted by the doctor's love of the ill, but he was one of the more innocent members compared to the ones she ran away from. The only good thing about Yuki Wakabe was that he felt guilt about his perversion and went into trying to fix whatever was wrong as fast a possible, it meant that anyone who was his patient would get the best of the best so as to stay as little in the doctor's company as possible.

"How much would it take for the girl to get well?"

"That's the thing that is amazing, look at this!"

Yuki showed him a live video feed of the wounds from the back of her head, Sujtengu almost drop his cigar from seeing it close, and then look like the hair and the skin around it deadening to an almost peeling degree.

"So she's a Euphoric."

"She's not. That's why she's so amazing; something else is treating her wounds. I personally believe she has 'died' like the local legends say as much. I believe that she has died and come back again like a Phoenix, only she carries her wounds to her recent incarnation."

Sujtengu looked at the girl, his hair was rising in the back of her head from how innocent she looked, it reminded him of his little sister Yui. He turned around preparing to go home while his mind consumed the new information.

"Do whatever you can for the girl, cut off pieces if it means she'll get better. But have her placed in my home for recovery. I need that girl's story on how she got like that."

The doctor nodded his head and gleefully went to work, slicing the dirty clothes off of the girl and throwing it on the floor. Sujtengu walked out of the room followed by his loyal workers.

"Now I remember her!" Niihari shouted to no one in particular. He drew the attention of the other three as they walked. "I remember, I saw this hobo once praying at this make-shift shrine. I had thought nothing of it until I saw something moving under the flowers, then the guy went crazy and tried to stop me from seeing 'his daughter' getting up. All I saw was some girl covered in blood holding flowers to herself as she walked away. The guy fell down and began to cry about how the girl wasn't going to take his wish now."

"And you believe that the girl you saw is the same girl with our good doctor?"

"Yeah, that's how I put two and two together the first time. She's always in that same dirty outfit, and according to what I hear, it not uncommon for her to be killed by someone and then to be dragged by the homeless to one of these shrines they build for her. They think that if they are the first things she sees, then she will help them out or fulfill a wish or something."

"That's Pathetic." Tsujido snarled out.

"Yeah, but I bet you can make a lot of money off the girl. I mean there are websites right now offering money just to get a solid picture of the girl. If the good ol' doctor wasn't there right now, I would be taking snap shots of our little sleeping beauty."

"So she is worth something, interesting."

They followed Sujtengu to their home and went to work on the usual of collecting money and setting up more things to keep the club goers occupied. Sujtengu however was on his computer, trying to find the mysterious girl that was soon to be in his house. He got more and more irritated with every search going blank. The only things he could find was sites dedicated to the little flower girl, and they held nothing he didn't already know.

"Who and what are you, miss flower girl?" Sujtengu asked before an incoming message alerted him that Mrs. Tennozu was coming to 'visit' him. He grabbed his keys and his laptop and went outside to make a show of going to the Tennozu's tower.

"Sujtengu, where are you going? Trying to run away from me?"

Sujtengu mentally rolled his eyes as he turned around, faking shock at the statement and bowing deeply to the spiteful bitter woman called Shisen Tennozu.

'Don't wake before I get back, my sleeping flower girl.'

She felt herself wake up. She didn't want to but she felt herself wake up.

'Oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please.'

She cracked her eyes open to see a man hovering over her with a big sharp needle.

"Go back to sleep princess, you'll feel better in the morning."

'No not again no not again no not again no not again!'

She began to weep, she was too tired to fully understand what was happening around her but she began to weep. This wasn't better than his house, it was much worse.

It was like that place again.

She began to cough as she cried but she didn't care. She didn't want to be around the man anymore and she wanted to be better now.

"What the hell? I thought she was under doctor."

"She... she was, she is! Its like she's partially hearing everything while she's sleeping. Her REMs are off the charts but she's crying."

She began to pause when she heard the boy that smelled like steak and sushi, he could save her! He could save her like he did from him. She tried to move her arm, even though it felt like lead. She tried to move her arm, waving it around for half a second.

"What the hell is she doing now!"

"She's moving towards something, she trying to get somewhere in her sleep."

She grabbed him finally, her relief was great. She tried to open her eyes more but her eyelids were so heavy, and everything was so bright. She turned her head to him and moved her mouth, trying to tell him to get her out of here.

He was, as well as she, shocked to hear the simple words to come out of her mouth.

"...Help me….please. Don't leave me to the needles…"

She felt too sleepy now to try to continue to fight whatever the doctor gave her. She wasn't afraid. She knew that the steak and sushi boy would help her; he was kind enough to help her get away before. She fell asleep without any worries, lightly remembering that she hadn't slept in almost two weeks. She decided that she would take the luxury of sleeping for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

The Red Goddess…

To Speak of Dark Secrets

She awoke in a beautiful room, with soft curtains covering the harsh sunlight of the early morning. She was confused as to how she had gotten there, thinking for a moment that she had died and gone to heaven.

'No, heaven would not accept me just yet.'

She slowly began to move out of the bed, to be amazed at the nightgown that clothe her. She was still in pain, but she could deal with it. It wasn't like she hadn't dealt with it before.

'Now where am I?'

She walked around the room, looking out the window to see as to where she was. She knew that he wasn't around nor was he responsible for the new clothes she was in. He would have left her naked and beaten, throwing trash on her before he would ever put on anything like this. She shook her head, trying to forget him as the memory of the strange boy and the pale hair man entered her mind.

'So I'm in their home? Wait, why do I even think that they life together?'

She slowly walked around the room again, happy that for a time she would be in such a beautiful room. She had decided that she would sit in front of the window and stare out. It was a peaceful sight, one she rarely saw as his maid and all-purpose housedog. She thought about how many people that was mulling in the streets would kill to be her right at that moment, she chuckled when she remembered her similar thought when she saw people thought the cracks of the door from his house.

"What's so funny?"

She turned around to see the boy, holding a tray of food in his hands and look quite annoyed. She smiled at him, and ran to him. Stopping to grabbed the tray from him and put it down, before turning quickly and hugging him tightly.

'You saved me! You saved me more than once.'

"What the hell?"

"Thank….you…"

Tsujido looked at the girl. It was the second time she had said something that whole week. He was surprised at her sudden friendly behavior, but thought about what they had learned about her living conditions at Mr. Mizunokuchi. She looked better than when she was first brought there, her hair was longer, and it was beginning to gain a slight shine to it, her skin was pale. They had found that out after she had passed out in Yuki's lab and they had decided to wash her of all the grime on her body, however to Tsujido's annoyance, he was the one to wash the girl due to her tearful reaction to the doctor.

'At least she smells better.' He thought as he inhaled her scent. She smelled slightly of orange blossoms and cherries. He thought the combination was an odd fit for a girl would was covered in flowers the majority of the time.

"Eat up. You passed out on Mr. Sujtengu last time. We can't have that happen again."

She looked at him, and he realized that she had no name to be called. Mr. Mizunokuchi thought she was a mute and never asked or tried to search for a name. She was a dog in his house and the only thing that he needed to know was where he left her dead body so as to search the general area when he picked her up in the morning. Tsujido smiled when he remembered the dentist's face when Sujtengu took the goddess of the dentist list of patients as punishment.

"Pale…h..air..man..wants…to….s…me?"

He looked down to see her eating on the floor. He sighed as he realized how hungry she must have been and how hard it was for her to talk. He picked her up away from the tray and brought her to the bed. He looked at her eyes and remembered how they looked like Sujtengu's; he then shook his head and then began blowing a whistle to summon in maids to dress her.

"You have to hurry flower girl. You're meeting him for lunch and we want you to be properly dressed for the occasion."

He noticed her struggle against the maids as they stripped her and pulled at her hair. She looked like she was to have a panic attack as she was reaching out for him. He sighed as he remembered his orders from Sujtengu and grabbed one of her hands tightly, muttering to her that she would not be alone. She stopped struggling and smiled at him, making the job easier for the maids as they put body paint and makeup on the young girl.

Very soon he was kicked out for interfering with the maids job, happy as to have an excuse to be away from the heavy smells of the makeup and the perfume that was being added onto the girl.

"So the glorified baby-sitter has returned to us!" Niihari cracked.

"Shut up or I'll cut out your offensive tongue." Tsujido snarled, happy to have the distraction from his boredom.

"How is the girl?" Makabe asked.

All of them looked at him with barely veiled shock, it was the first time that Makabe acknowledged what has happened in the last seventy-two hours.

"She fine, it seems though she hates make-up more than me." Tsujido joked.

Niihari shook his head at the comment. "No one could hate that stuff more than you man. I mean they can smell what they are putting on themselves. It would take a lot for someone to out-hate you Tsujido."

He nodded his head in agreement and waited for the maids to be done with the girl, wondering vaguely about the scars that ran across her body and the odd red scar that ran down her spine.

She hated make-up. It was a silly thing to hate, but she did anyways. As the women left one by one, assuring her that she looked like a beautiful young woman, all she wanted to do was to throw the glass containers at their faces and scream at the top of her lungs for them to take it off.

She knew what make up was for, it was for the enhancement of the natural beauty everybody carried. But to her it was a catalyst that took her mother away from her.

She remembered when she was little, as far as her memory would allow her. It was before it all started, when her mother was still sane and had all her memories. The days her face was bare she was her mother. She would put on the simple plain dresses and walked around the town they were in. She would carry her since she was so young, and try to teach her things in all the languages she had learned. Her mother was a happy woman then, she wasn't satisfied on haw her life turned out to that point, but she was a happy woman full of life and mischief.

Then there were the days when her mother would wear make-up.

She would forget her; she did know that it was due to the horrible abuse and inhuman training that her mother went through. But the days that her mother would wear the fancy make-up and clothes, she was forgotten. And it hurt.

She remembered the lie she had told her mother on those days, the lie that her mother told her to tell on those days. That she was the child of one of her mother's dead friends and that she promised to take care of her. Her mother was mostly absent on those days, not cold, but not fully there. She would tell her to do chores and to go other places while she entertained her "guests". It was the least she could do. Make sure that she would not end up in the same place that she was.

Then that day came along.

It was the day that she hated make-up the most. No, that was incorrect. That day was the main reason why she hated make-up. She hadn't know, up until that day, that the make-up made her mother forget. That her mother's mind was so twisted that she could even recognize the people who tortured her in her youth. She hadn't known, but the day she did they had spirited her away. The doctors and the generals threw money in her mother's face and covered her mouth, making it impossible to tell the lie her mother told her to tell. They raped and beat her mother in front of her, leaving the house with her in their arms.

That would be the last time she saw her mother.

She knew she was dead, she probably died a few year after that incident due to who knows what. All she knew was that she was left with horrible memories due to the arrangement of color covers.

As she left the beautiful room, she gave it all one last look. It was a beautiful place to rest but it was too beautiful, like a glass case to incase a beautiful doll. She loved the place, but she did not want to be a doll.

Sujtengu was amused at the work done by the maids. Her childish face was covered with the assortment of different powders and creams; all of them perfectly place to give her the look of a beautiful sixteen year old.

'Or an overdone child.' He thought.

He smiled at her as she sat down politely, waiting for him to speak up.

"I'm so happy to have you with me miss flower girl, if you don't mind me calling you that.'

He slid a pad of paper and a pen to her, giving her a way to speak since she couldn't not talk as of yet. She gently accepted the pen and pad of paper, cracking her hands. He winched a bit at the sound but was amazed at how elegantly she wrote her words, though how she wrote it, gave off she was humoring him.

**You can call me flower girl if you like Mr. Sujtengu. It has been a long time since anyone has used my real name.**

"You haven't had your real name used in a long time? How sad. But I regress; I want to talk to you about something. Do you mind if we talk about that?" He watched as she shrugged and began to write. He noticed that she didn't adjust the tendrils of hair as they came out; he was almost humored at the thought that she didn't like her little makeover.

**We can talk about whatever you like. It was you who wanted this meeting after all and you're the one paying for the lunch.**

"Well that is true. I'm happy that you're so calm around me versus Mr. Yuki." He watches her tilt her head as she wrote, her eyes never taken off of him.

**Who is Mr. Yuki?**

"He was the doctor that was taking care of you until two days ago. He was the one who treated your recent wounds, and cleaned you up." Her eyes opened wider, and flashed for a second recognition and fear.

**Oh…that man. I don't like that man.**

"Why don't you like Mr. Yuki flower girl? He was diligent in taking care of you when he said you were far from help. It not fair to dislike a man you have never met." She rolled her eyes at the comment. He felt annoyance come from her as she wrote faster, getting use to the sudden task.

**I'm sorry if this offends you, but I just don't like doctors. My history has made it where I can never like doctors or military. To be blunt I hate them, but since you are right and I don't know this particular doctor, I don't like him. I don't like what he stands for.**

'She doesn't like military or doctors? I may like this girl.' Sujtengu thought as he read her words. He looked at her as the food came in to be placed at their table. She didn't stuff her face or devour food like a person who hadn't had a meal in days would. She ate it slowly, savoring each bite like she was a food critic. She was poised and controlled the whole time, acting like a young lady of high status.

"What good table manners, where did you learn them from?" She paused midway in chewing, before chewing again a bit quicker. When she was done, she wiped her mouth and slid the pad a little closer to her, writing carefully.

**My mother taught me when I was young. It was one of the few things she could give me of her past.**

"Your mother? What was she a maid or someone bastard?" She shrugged at the comment, not a hint of her showed annoyance showed through if she was annoyed or offended. She just wrote carefully again, giving off an air of indifference or of carefulness.

**I don't know, my mother barely remembered her own name at times. All I know was that she was taken away from that life and she was forced into the life she was in. She taught me all that she could, but she couldn't teach me everything.**

"And what part of that training included being a dog for a madman dentist?" She looked perfectly upset then, her frown giving her a heated look. She wrote a little harshly, the pen now making sound against the paper.

**None. None of my training helped me when I was the plaything of scientist and the punching bag of a general either.**

"You were experimented on?"

**No, I was just born with the ability to come back to life after each gruesome death dealt to me.**

He noted the sarcasm then, she was getting upset on how he asked his questions, but he wanted answers. He wanted to know oh she was able to do this without having the virus in her body at all.

"I'm sorry, I've sounded extremely rude and have offended you. I apologize."

She sighed and began to write on another page, her hands once again writing the words elegantly and carefully.

**You are not sorry, I can tell. But thank you for your apology anyways. I guess I was a little rude myself, but the topic is not one I like to reminisce about anyways. If you are truly curious, I will tell you after the lunch. **

He was surprised that she could tell through his act, but she wasn't mad at him. He guessed that her life had taught her many things that would give her the mentality she had now. "I would like to know your story, and your name if that is possible."

She wrote one more thing before giving him the pad, smiling softly at him.

**I'll tell you it all if I can remember it. I told you before; it has been a long time since someone has used my name.**

She looked around as she was in Mr. Sujtengu's car. She was making soft sounds trying to get use to using her voice again as they headed to his office. She looked at him and laughed silently at his expression. It was a mixture of concentration and humor, and it was so funny plastered on his face.

'He looked so shocked when I told that waiter "thank you".' She thought as she turned her head and was face to face with the boy-man called Tsujido. She smiled at him, even though he turned around to face the other window with a huff. She faltered for a minute, thinking that he was still upset at her for hugging him in front of Mr. Sujtengu.

"What are you looking at?"

She looked startled for a minute before bowing her head down, thinking he was still very upset about the hug.

"…Sorry…" She said, her voice still as soft as a whisper. She watched as Tsujido winched at her sorry, turning to look at her with a light glare. 'Does he hate me?' She wondered lightly as she looked at him through her eyelashes. She kept the stare for a whole minute, watching, as his expression got more and more sour.

"Stop that." He ordered. She looked up, curious as to what he was asking her to stop. He snarled again and sat down next to her, getting into her space severely. She was still at a loss as to what did he mean. She wondered if he meant to stop breathing, which she couldn't do if she wanted to live. "I said stop that, you're stinking up the whole car!" He yelled after another minute, forcing her to blink.

'He's talking about my smell?' She thought to herself as she slowly reached out to the agitated Tsujido.

"You've forgotten again that she doesn't understand. You are confusing her more than anything." Sujtengu said as he was still driving through traffic. She looked at Sujtengu hoping he would clear up what was making Tsujido angry and mad at her.

"…What…am I…doing to…make him mad?" She asked as she leaned forward, hopefully that giving Tsujido a little space would calm him down.

Sujtengu looked at her, a small smile on his face as his eyes was covered by his hair. "You see our little flower girl, we are not as normal as you think. We have abilities hard to explain as well." She wanted for him to explain, but he wouldn't.

All three of them were silent the whole way to the office.


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

The Red Goddess….

To Relive the Dark Secrets…

The office was cool as the got there that evening. The silence was heavy on her as she watched the two males in the car, their body language telling a story all on their own. She knew that Tsujido didn't hate her, but he couldn't stand her due to the smell. That much she could figure out due to their conversations, the rest was a mystery to her.

As she sat down in the seat, she looked at the room she was in now, it was the same building as the room she woke up in, but it was a different area. She looked at the glass before her, wondering if it was spiked in any fashion.

"So tell me, are you backing out now?"

Sujtengu's voice startled her. She looked at him for a second before realizing what he meant, shaking her head in the negative as she looked at the glass again, wondering this time where to start.

"I wouldn't back out now. I promised to you I would do this."

"A lot of people promised a lot of things in history," Tsujido interjected as he took a seat by her, "Even Hitler promised the Germans supreme domination over all."

"Hitler was a fool who didn't know what the hell he was doing by a long shot. I know what I promised." She lightly replied as she grabbed the glass, deciding that it wasn't spiked with anything poisonous.

"So how does this story start out? I want to know how this fairytale begins." Sujtengu said as he lit another once of his money cigars.

"This little tale isn't a fairy tale, it has no happily ever after's, it has no princes that saves the people in distress, and good little children don't get rewarded with gold." She said as she began to remember her tale, her hands gripping on the fabric tightly.

She was a little girl when the big men threw her into the pen roughly. It wasn't a big pen, as she could only sit in the pen, but it was long. With a litter box and a big group of sheets farther back.

'Am I to be traded to be a play dolly to older men like momma said?' She thought to herself.

Panic gripped her as she grabbed the bars, shaking them as hard as she could. "Let me out! Please let me out! I don't wanna be a rich man's toy! Please, have mercy! Help!"

The pen electrocuted her then, throwing her into the pen deeply as she rode out the painful aftershocks.

"That shut the brat up."

"Yeah, she wasn't so fucking loud when we were screwing her mother."

"She's a whore's child. She probably had seen that a million times."

She got angry then. So very angry at what the men were talking about her mother like that. She ran to grab the bars again, preparing for the shock, as she tried to reach out her hand to grab the pants of one of the soldiers. As she pulled the man to the bars she was shocked, but the man was too, causing them both to scream out in agony. The scent of burnt flesh filled her nose when she let go, her arm almost numb from holding the man there for such a long time while the electricity went through them both. She smelt her own urine, she must have peed herself when she was in pain.

"You little bitch! I'm gonna make you pay!"

She wasn't fast enough, couldn't be fast enough as she was stuck in the pen with one burnt arm. She screamed when the other soldiers grabbed her by her hair, pulling and twisting it as they dragged her out of the pen onto the floor. She screamed louder as they kicked her again and again. After a while she felt her one of her ribs cracked and she howled. That was the most pain she had ever felt in her short life, she couldn't even comprehend that a foot was now coming for her now exposed face.

All it did was made her scream louder.

She was in her own sorrow, her own pain when all of the soldiers stopped hurting her. She thought that it was because she was going to die and they decided to stop to watch her final ragged breaths. Instead it was because of a man walking into the room.

"Doc…doctor. We can explain."

"What is there to explain? That you are all idiots that shouldn't be hired or that you are being up the girl I asked you to bring me?" The man smiled at them as he said this, his head tilted in a question like he couldn't understand what was going on.

He walked to her, the little girl though she was saved by the young looking doctor. "Help me…don't wanna be play…so much pain…"

He picked her up and looked at her, smiling down at her with his deep black eyes staring at her. He chuckled slightly at what she said and began to walk with her in his arms rocking her back and forth slightly.

"Oh don't worry; you won't be in their hands any longer. Though I don't understand why you think I would help you. You are my little play toy little one, and you will very soon understand the true meaning of pain."

She couldn't move at all from the crazy man's grip, all the little girl could do was cry silently, trying not to aggravate her broken bones.

Several years passed in the hands of Dr. Akito Migumo, and in that time she had learned the true meaning of pain as he promised. She discovered that the word "doctor" didn't describe the doctor at all; he was a scientist that was following a close comrade and sempai in a study with a radically different approach. Gene manipulation and cures. That was his field of expertise, but torture was his specialty.

She was tied down to another table, the cold metal cutting into her wrists as she bled out into two big containers. The only thing about the doctor that was funny was his obsessive need to use everything from her. Except for her shit, everything from tears to skin was sampled and examined. She wasn't really sure about the shit comment; she only mentally said that due to the fact that he never kept any jars marked "Fickle matter, sample from xx/xx/xxxx."

"Are you thinking about me?"

She had learned not to responded physically too much anymore. All the energy that she needed to survive was too little. It had been months since the man actually feed her at a time and she was sure that it was only the tubes that were almost fused with her skin that was keeping her alive. She turned to look at the crazy man, her eyes glowing with hate, pain, and fear.

"You were, weren't you? Thinking about our next session together? Don't you worry it's going to be today."

He gave her that smile, the same smile that she was introduced to several years ago. She knew that the smile meant trouble for her, but she couldn't bring herself to struggle. Too tired from all the experiments that were done on her over the years, plus the lack of food and real strength.

'Why won't one of your experiments go on a rampage and just kill you?'

He began to line up her table with that of one of his machines.

"Today is a big day for us. Today you will be the star and I will prove my colleges wrong about the perfect solider. So can you please be a good little experiment for today? If you do I might actually let you leave this place…."

She didn't move, didn't twitch. She just stared at him like he was the scum of the earth as he moved her onto the new table.

'I hope someone kills you with a crotch shot.'

As promised, people came in. They were his fellow workmates and fellow scientist of the trade. She was nothing to them but something to pick at and mess with. As the machine began to start she just looked at them as Akito droned on and on about what he was doing. She wasn't listening in very well, as her hunger and her tiredness was kicking in quickly, trying to dull the pain when it came.

'Why can't I die?'

"Soon we will have a new age! Where people won't get sick and serious wounds will not end the reputations of doctors like you and I! It will be the grand awaking of mankind!"

"But for now it's the money maker of the war lovers." One of the doctor's joked.

Akito looked at his fellow doctors with no amusement written on his face. "I guess you want for all of our sons and daughters to be slaughtered and killed with out purpose. I don't expect this little one to live but at least she has lived to a purpose."

"Just start up the damn thing. I want to know why you've called us all here."

Akito smiled again, instead of answering the other man's questions, and began to type in the commands to start the experiment. "Little one, it's time for you to shine."

All she felt was a burning feeling as tubes were installed into every part of her body. It was everywhere and it hurt. The place where it hurt the most was where her spine was, the burning feeling increasing as it flowed into her body.\

"She's taking the medicine so well."

"She should, it is her genes after all."

"Her genes?"

"Yes, her genes. Now it's time to wake them up."

She turned her head then. Wondering what in the world was he talking about. She wanted to flick off the doctor when it began, the horrible shocks of pain. She could only lift up her back off the table and clench her teeth as the shocks spread through her body. There was no buzzing sound, so it wasn't electricity but some form of chemical that was doing this. The pain could not spread that fast otherwise.

'But what is that smell!'

"I don't believe this! She's burning like you've put lava in her veins."

"Don't worry, it's just the activation process….it must be very painful for her to go through this…"

"You're not sure Akito?"

"Well I figured that giving her, her genes with slight alterations would kill her instantly, put her in an unimaginable amount of pain, or give her the most mind-blowing pleasure she will ever know." 

The scientist just shook his head. "You are truly sick."

"Nope I am just a doctor, like you."

She wanted to cry out. Wanted someone to help her and stop this pain, but the just watched and scribbled down notes like it was a normal thing to happen. Even her tears came out as smoke as the pain continued. "..please….end me…."

No one answered, the only thing that happened was the volume of the liquid went up, and her screams continued.

"PLEASE!LET ME DIE!"

"So that's it?"

She looked at them as she clenched her mouth from the pain that echoed through her body, from that day.

"No, that was only the beginning of my torment. After all, I haven't even introduced the general yet." She said softly as she got up and walked out of the door.

"Where are you going?" Tsujido asked as he got up from his position.

"I need to walk. I will return and I will tell you the rest."

She hurried out, trying not to scream as her tears once again turned to smoke.

'Remembering that day brings me pain….what the hell did he do to me?'

She didn't notice her nose less shadow, shocked into only taking whiffs.


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

"So that's it?"

She looked at them as she clenched her mouth from the pain that echoed through her body, from that day.

"No, that was only the beginning of my torment. After all, I haven't even introduced the general yet." She said softly as she got up and walked out of the door.

"Where are you going?" Tsujido asked as he got up from his position.

"I need to walk. I will return and I will tell you the rest."

She hurried out, trying not to scream as her tears once again turned to smoke.

'Remembering that day brings me pain….what the hell did he do to me?'

She didn't notice her nose less shadow, shocked into only taking whiffs.

When she got back to the room she was confused to find the two talking to each other like she was not there.

'I'm still wondering if they are lovers or not.' She thought to herself as she walked back over to her chair and sat down ignoring their looks.

"Are you ready to hear more?" She asked politely. She really wanted to roll her eyes at the question but this is what her mother trained her to do, so she would do it to honor her dead mother.

The two took their seats just as they had before, Sujtengu was the only one that looked a little out of place with his now relaxed posture. "Please do, this is becoming my favriote tale yet."

"I don't know if you are just mocking me, or if you have a love for twisted sick little stories." She closed her eyes to thier shocked faces and smiled before plunging her memories back to where she left off...

"PLEASE!LET ME DIE!"

She slumped back down onto the table, her skin smoking from every pore and her eyes numb with pain. She couldn't even scream if she wanted to right that second. It was as if she was being disconnected from her own body.

'Is this death momma? I'm to finally die?'

Her eyes drifted closed as she waited for the grim reaper to come, wondering what he would apeear like in front of her.

'He would look like my momma's most favriote person in the world. That is who he would look like, or maybe the reaper would cross dress and look like my momma instead.'

The knife was a surprise to her when she saw it plunge into her skin. She didn't feel any pain at the moment, just the sensation of liquid bubbling in the back of her throat. She look to see the wild eyes of the crazy doctor she had been with for the past seven years. It was then that she had decied that she would forgive him if he would kill her now. He had dozen of others who would hold a grudes after death to follow after him, she didn't want to be part of it. Her eyes must have taken a softer hue or look because he began to laugh manically at her.

"Do...do...do you THINK I would let you...die?...Oh..oh..you still amuse me after all these years..."

He yanked the blade out of her and forced her to sit up, the sicking sound of burnt flesh seperating from flesh filled the room as he made her watch her own wound heal.

"Now you're mine forever. You are the next step in warfare and evoultion... The perfect being."

Those words struck a cord of horror in her. She tried to fight the madman for all these years, she had finally given up when she couldn't even go to the bathroom without assistance, and finally at the end of the most horrible experiance of her life, where she was to die. The man told her he had cursed her like Cain. To never die. To never be free. All of a sudden, a well of energy filled her as she saw red. "you...you..."

"I know, you must be confused. But don't worry, I'll always be here for you."

She lased out then, as she always hated his sickly sweet tone he used when trying to be "fatherly" to any of his poor experiments. Her small hands dug into one of his eyes, the force snapping back on of her fingers. But it was his scream and the eyeball in her hand that was her prize.

"You...bastard...YOU GODLESS WHORE OF TORTURE! May you rot with all the idiots who follow you!"

She ripped her hands out of his eye sockets, her young face twisted with her impolsive grim deed. Her hands were being covered in red liquid from the doctor...

"Stop her! Stop the experiment! She's killing the doctor!"

She was finally ripped off of the doctor, her cyincal side running faster than her sane mind could process.

"No! Don't! I like it...I like it when the red water comes out!"

She laughed as she was being kicked and beaten by the guards and the other doctors. None of them could seem to make her stop laughing, her laughter soon turned to tears as she realized the man was smiling at her.

She was still crying as another man came up to her. He was cold and heartless, she knew that by his expression. If it wasn't for the fact that he wasn't smiling he and the doctor could have been cousions.

"This little peice of shit is my new solider? I thought I told you that I need someone to fight, not to fuck."

The doctor, being treated by the others, smiled happily. "She can be either or both. She won't die by any means. She is the new eve, the future of our kind. She will do as she asks, but remember,"

He was in her face again, the blood and his smile was twisted in ways that would haunt her forever. "..she bites."

She screamed then. She screamed and screamed and screamed as she tried to get out of this nightmare that was her exsisteance. The man put a gun to her head, smack her around with it, and even stabbed her with it. It wasn't until he cocked the gun and shoved it in her mouth that she gave up her screaming and sighed a gental "Thank God." Her brains splattered the ground.

She woke later that week. It was her birthday, and she woke to her nightmare again. She was in a military uniform surrounded by boys around her age, gropping her and looking at her with a mixture of shock, lust, and horror. She couldn't even cry when she realized that she had become a cadavar knife holder. She couldn't even cry. Her tears became smoke when she tried.

The years blurred for her as she was forced to do things her mind would rather not remember. For her birthday, every year ever since the general found out, she was to be the first person to kill on a mission. And it seemed they were on a mission every day. They told the poor souls that was foolish enough to believe that every kill added up to their freedom.

The only freedom was through a body bag that was sent to any remaining family.

She had lost her name along the way. She remembered her name, but it was lost to the voices of others. Shigami, that is what they called her. That or Whore, Bitch, or any other unpleasant name they dubbed fit to call her. Shigami Hanna. The Flower of the Reapers. The Flower of Death. It was ironic to her that she was called that and she herself seemed deathless. It was her last mission, this was. She decieded that she would give herself over to the enemy. No one could figure out how the dear doctor made her this way, so she wasn't dooming anyone else to her fate. But this was it. She was either going to die by the hands of the enemy, or she was going to tie a chain of metal around her foot and dump herself into the sea like the fey queens and ladies of tattered legends that her mother once told her.

It was a normal helicopter ride, the ones where everyone was talking and she was silent counting how many time the third blade of the helicopter passed over her head.

"Hey, hey Shigami! Hanna Shigami!"

"Dude, its Shigami Hanna."

"Really?"

"Really."

She sighed and wondered if people were inbreeding now and days .

"I can hear you, and I don't care. What do you want?"

"Why are you so sad? I mean, you're our senior and you look like you're facing death. Why don't you smile for us newbies, at least give us that."

"Why should I?"

The General, the type of man he was, looked at her and smiled quietly. "Why don't you smile, its your last mission before you go. That vaction you waited for so long is just after this tiny mission."

She knew he was lying. The only type of vacation she wanted was the permante one with a gun, but she knew that the sadist got off on her suffering. He didn't think of her as human, he didn't even care about the boys he was leading to death, but the years had turned her body from that of the crying girl into some form of woman-child. And the self presavation of genes was the strongest instinct in the human race.

"Just what are we doing?"

The General frowned at her tone but decied he would keep up with the tone. "We have to kill some run away scientist of a facility. They have angered their bosses with their experiments and have tried to run away from punishment. We're here to remind them that you can't run away from such things."

"You can it you kill enough. If you are ready to do anything."

They left her statement alone, although she though they will be a few friendly fire accidents from the glares. She didn't care, she was going to end this all and she was going to succeed this time.

"All right! Its time to go!"

As usual, they dropped her off without warning, she was the first to drop and she was the closet to the red zone. Her insanity and her weariness mixed into a form of emotionless shell that shot down everything in her way. The bullets, they only made her yearn for death like it was a lover, as sick as it seemed at the time. She was killing them all off, bodygards, soilders, scientists, it didn't matter. Until she saw the child.

She looked to be six, or seven. She wasn't anywhere near ten, that was for sure. She looked at the sickly girl who held something in her hand with failing panting breath. A dead man's bomb.

"What are you doing?"

"GET AWAY!...stay away from my daddy...go...please?"

She put her gun down, her heart pained for the sick and frail girl that was probably left by her father as a distraction.

"Why are you saying please? Don't you know why I'm here?"

The girl nodded her head, but her eyes held the fact that she couldn't understand.

"Daddy said that you'd come to hurt him, but I said please. Saying please is a magic word, isn't it? Do I have to say pretty please to make you stop?"

The ragged cough, the girl was dying and in a way the girl knew it. Just like in a way she knew she was left to die, as she never threaten her as she came close. She took the trigger away from the child, petting her head as she tried to sooth the girl in her last moments. "You're right, the magic words were pretty please. So now that I can't go out there, how about I stay in here."

The girl looked confused, but she nodded her head in understanding as she sleeping into a fitful sleep. She looked at the girl in a mix of pity and envy as she realized it was her body's way of trying to fight off death. "Hush little baby, don't say a word. Momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird..."

It was odd to hear herself whisper out more than a few words here and there, but she patted the girl's head as she was sure that her mother would have done something like this.

"If that mockingbird don't sing. Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring. If that diamond ring turns brass. Momma's gonna buy you a looking glass..."

The girl opened her mouth to yawn, a innocent gesture that made her forget that they were in a war zone. Her lashes held unshead tears as they heard footsteps coming up to where they were. She wondered for a second if she should let go of the trigger, but decied that the girl deserved to be buried in one peace, not in a ditch with the stray parts food for the wolves.

"If that looking glass gets broke, momma's gonna get you a billy goat. If that billy goat won't pull, momma's gonna buy you a cart and pull..."

"Why?"

She was shocked to see that the girl could say anything.

"Why what?"

"Why stay?"

She thought about it for a second, the red line itching her as she came up with an answer.

"I want to see the angels take you."

The girl smiled and closed her eyes again. The tiredness of the events the little girl had went to slowly going away into oblivion. "If that cart and pull falls down, you'll still be the sweetest baby in the town.."

She closed her eyes as she felt the girl's last breath leaving her, feeling envy for the freed soul.

"You'll still be the sweetest baby in the town..."

The splatter was not what she was expecting at that second, but she heard a whistle and she opened her eyes to see the girl's peaceful face ruined by a bullet hole through the head.

"She was already dead you nimrods."

"She was? Damn, I was hoping for a few more dollars from that kid's death..."

"Why would you do it?" She asked, feeling more weary than she had in ages.

"I mean you're going on vacation and I said to myself 'A few more bodies and you can join her! After all you only need seventy-five bodies to apply for a vacation.' I have one-hundred bodies on my record and I was hoping that she would be my one-hundred and seventy-fifth..."

The explination made her look at them. To them the little girl was just a body that could translate to money. In this world that was all it added up to, the destroy the weak to get something you wanted. She was sure that even without money, they would find another excuse to path their roads with blood. She looked at the pillows behind the girl and frowned when they were not their pure light-pink color. The blood splatters on them made her want to kill the idiots but she knew there was no way to get them to understand.

"You'll still be the sweetest baby in the town."

She sounded like a broken record, but she was serious that she was going to get out of this. All the military could make her feel is disgust at this point, disgust and bone weariness. She pointed the gun to her two "juniors" that were there and shot them down without even a pausing blink. In her mind they were too far gone, not caring that they killed a child, no guilt that they killed an unarmed body bag. The gun-shots brought the others, looking shocked as she was just sitting there looking out the window with her gun on the window seal.

"What happened? Did the enemy attack?"

"Where is General?"

"He's outside. Are you hurt?"

She smiled bitterly as she realized that he probably knew her next move. Her tiredness was making her pradictable. "I think I'll take that break now." She let go of the dead man's bomb, blowing them all up in a fury of fire and stone. The image of the sleeping trusting child in a warzone painted her dreams as she "slept".

She woke up then in a simular box as she had started her fate in, the litter box was missing and she was sure that the sheets were covered in past piss and sweat, but she couldn't even begin to care. He had made sure that she couldn't end it, and she hated them. Hated them totally.

The men that were to gaurd her were not trained well, she could tell by how they looked at her. She smiled as she suddenly thought of bringing them all down with her. The note in her hands only made her even more giddy with glee. 'Powers dimmed. You don't want to die before the doctor, do you?'

She would make this floating shit hole her grave.

Suijtengu just looked at her as she finshed her tale, his shock evident only by the lights in his eyes.

"So how are you here?"

"I don't really remember how. I remember ramming the damn boat into another of thier human trafficing ring boats and walking down to where the hole was and the next thing I know I am with the dentist from hell."

"You sound diffrent, behavior speaking wise, from how you were before."

"I was tired. Being forced to kill or being a walking meat sheild takes alot out of your personality. I was the unfortante one to have such a thing."

Tsujido smells her and smells no sorrow, only tiredness. "Why didn't they just use you like a reusable suicide bomber?"

She smiled then, her smile part bitter and part graceful as she looked at him. "I have an odd ability, I can give my curse temporarly to others."

Suijtengu looked at her now, an idea forming in his mind. "You can give it to others? How?"

"Don't really know. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. So I have no idea. I didn't want to give them a reason to send me back to the good doctor."

Her words were dripping with venom when she reminded herself of the ones who made her life hell and made her fear waking up, but her mother's teachings made her where she would not be rude to these two.

"What if I told you there could be a way to kill the man that did this to you."

She looked over to the man she still dubbed 'Pale-hair man' in her mind. "How, I don't really think he's interested in money."

Suijtengu smiled. "Help me, and we will destroy him with his darkest desires."

She looked out at the sky, wondering if her mother would not like her with such people. "Okay, as long as I don't have to go back with him."

Suijtengu smiled and rolled up another 100,000 yen. "We have a deal, Red Goddess."


	5. Chapter 4

The Club of Dark Secrets...

"Kamiya, its good to see you again."

"Likewise, Suitengu. Likewise. I heard that you have found a cousin to help you with Shinsen."

"Oh no, it not what you think."

"Trust me Kamiya, I don't need handling."

Suitengu rolled his eyes mentally as he went down on one knee to "beg for forgiveness" in not being there to help her out of the car. He only wanted to roll his eyes more when she smirked and told him that he would make it up with her later, hinting what she wanted when he hips brushed his thighs. He hoped that his little performance would put Shinsen off on finding out about his "cousin" as he wasn't finished with creating her identity yet.

He smiled when he remembered the conversation they had the night before, noting that the little flower girl was going to be a big help in his plans.

_"So I'm your sister?"_

_"Yes and no, your my sister but you are my cousin by law."_

_"So I'm your sister once removed? Is that even possible?"_

_He pulled out a photo and threw it to her, she caught it without much trouble and looked at it with harden eyes. "Who is she?"_

_"Kagura Tennozu, heiress of the Tennozu Group and your fellow goddess."_

_Flower girl sighed as Tsujido came from the shadows and sat down right beside them. "You know Tsujido, a dramatic entrance isn't nesacary. I live in the house with you two, you can come in the front door."_

_Tsujido ignored her comment in favor of telling her the rest. This made Flower girl sigh but listen all the same, her training kicking in and making her sit through it with a calm smile on her face that made her seem amused._

_Suitengu looked at the two and how they worked together. Flower girl did not mind being the underdog in this plan, a shocker once again concidering how her life up to this point was. But he guessed that the need for revenge was a deep one that ran through her core and crossed every moral code she could have. The only thing that could make her a wild card was that he did not have what she desired. His entire plan he knew and controlled what people wanted, he did not need her wanting something that went agaisnt the plan. The current thing working in his favor was that she did not care as to why she was paired up with a girl that was probably younger than her as a Goddess, nor did she try to figure out what the Roppongi Club was to its members. She was totally fixated on the goal of paying back the man that made it so it was impossible for her to stay dead._

_"You are going to school with her. Do not make too much contact with her , do not try to change her current position in the school, do not try to personally befriend her any more than her classmates, and do not try to feed her."_

_"May I ask that you repeat the last on again. 'Feed her' you said?"_

_"Yes. Her mother and her are having...difficulties with each other and one of the syptoms is that she does not eat lunch or breakfast. Do not try to feed her Flower Girl, Shinsen will have you put out of the school faster than you can blink and it will inconvience us greatly if we have to replan the iteriry to fit you."_

_"I understand."_

He knew that she was to be entering school that very same day. He hoped that Shinsen would not try to meet her as he did not want them to met suddenly. He wanted her to save her energy for her debut in the club as the newest Goddess.

"Suitengu?"

"Yes, Shinsen."

"Don't daydream Suitengu, we have a meeting in a few minutes."

"I was thinking of the previous notes from the last meeting. I'm sorry to have let you thought that I was daydreaming."

She really didn't want to think that the teenagers in here were idiots. There was a lot of reasons why they would only focus on boys and makeup, start rumors and try to gain fame in a place where they would be forgotten as soon as the next wave of fresh faces came in. It was simply normal teenage nature, but there was a limit to how much she could take.  
>"So Suitengu is your cousin? Is he as cool as he seems?" On of the many girls asked. She smiled and replied what she thought would be an alright reply but she was mentally ticking down the seconds until she was no longer in their pressence. Again, she would not chalk it up to stupidity, she had to blame herself and the fact that she severed most of her earlier teenhood wondering if she was going to be blown to many peices or if she was going to be used for a negotiation.<p>

As soon as the bell rang the relief that was there was obvious to the observer. She grabbed her books and bag and politely as she could, got out of there as fast as she could. She ignored the other questions and walked to the open front doors. Walking to her freedom out of that place.

"Hello Ms. Hisoka Choji, I am Shinsen."

She looked at the nicely dressed lady and was mentally cursing at her fate. She knew that she was to be introduced to the woman next week when it was easier to lie with her "identity" in place. For her to be here now ment that someone messed up and that thier whole operation was in jepordy.

She felt sweat roll down her face and the real fear that was kicking up in her stomach. She knew that she should buckle down and get serious but she was also in horror that the two souls that were there were in the background staring at her with wonderment and hope that she would mess up.

But she would show him up. She did not lose to idots like him.  
>She bowed again, making sure her nervousness came off as barely hidden glee and a form of scared awe. She looked at the woman through her eyelashes, her mother words on women flattery in high-status comi8ng into her mind in a hurry.<p>

"I am surprised that a woman of such beauty and status knows my name, but yes I am Choji Hisoka."

The woman laugh came in bitter and gleeful, making her wonder what did she say wrong and what didn't she do. Her eyelashes hid the woman's face but her form told her that she was stalking around her like a predator around wounded prey.

"You say it so calmly, and so clearly. You are Suitenju's cousin to the tee."

"I am happy that you hold my cousin in high esteem Mrs. Shinsen."

The woman walked up to her now ,her breath perfumed with scented wine as she wispered into her ear like a banshe's warning sound. "Its funny that you ended up here Hisoka, when you were never mentioned in all my accounts of my conversations with him. Tell me why would someone he never mentioned would get an almost hero's return and get placed in the best school? Would you like to tell me the joke?"

She was trembling fear of being found out and her fear of the two behind the woman made her almost sick to her stomach and made herclench her thights in holding in what wasn't threatening to come out. She licked her lips, knowing that she had to word her next words carefully.

"There is no joke that I can gather from what you told me? He has very good reasons not to do something and in your presence all mention of those who are not you fall away naturally."

She looked at her before snatching her by her hair and dragging her to the car. Wanting to not spill her cover but needing something to get away from them, she began to scream in earnest until she could figure out the next words. "Please...he had to keep me a secret..."

"So your name holds merit. What are you, some ill-begotten love child?"

She shook her head in a poliet manner, almost sick to her stomach that she was being weak in front of those two.

"I am not his child, but I am not his cousin either. Please, it was for his benefit that I was not spoken about until now. No one could give him false hope to distract himself."

The car ride was oppresive, she kept her eyes down like a "good girl" she was to portray as she wished to hold something to sooth her trigger finger. She even stayed quiet as Shinsen screamed at Suitenju and called her all sort of ugly things. She managed to pull a few tears, not a hard task when the tattoed man was so close to her uncovered skin.

Suitenju smoke after Shinsen slapped him and walked out of the room to get any data she could on the girl. Someone would pay with blood for this mess up. He looked at hre an noticed that she was with her head down and with tears in her eyes. If he hadn't cooked up the whole story himself then he would have believed her. He was internally pleased with her being in character and went along with the act shushing her and rubbing her back.

"What happened?"

She hiccuped quietly and looked at him with terry eyes, looking down again and whispering with a teary voice.

"I though you said...that we would be introduced later...she is so intimadating up close and angry..."

He knew that two of the club go-ers he spotted would be on probation from seeing their favroite goddess after this but he had to worry about what would Shiensen find of teir faked documents and hoped that the computer experts blocked out all the sites with mentioning or pictures of the girl's face and being.

"How sweet...who is she?"

He looked at Shisen and threw himself at her feet, internally gagging as he kneeled and tried to "explain" who the girl was, all the while offering her to kill him if she wanted to. She was satified with the explation of the girl actually being his little sister that was never recorded. When she asked why, the girl got up silently, head bowed and quietly as possible explaining that she could have been "traded off" at any expected moment.

"So why are you here?"

"A long time ago I was stolen from my family home in hopes that my family would give over what little power they had. I was trained to never beg and to always hope that I would be found someday if stolen, even if it was my dead body. I never thought he would find me when I was alive but someone tried to sell me to my big brother, and now here I am, reunited and back to where I belong."

This explation gave the woman paused. It seemed that she bought that she did not want to take over or own anything of great value. That was true, no physical thing could help her own what she wanted most. But playing this man's games could get her where she would rip it out for herself...

The club go-ers heard that there was to be a new "attraction" in the club, many thought it was a new fetish room or a new death trap for the poor victums that they brought to be killed every once in awhile. All if them in their butterfly masks where shocked to find Suitenju and Tsujido in new masks of deep reds, blacks, and purples shaping on thier face like hearts and bleeding swords.

"Welcome to the Rappongi club, tonight we give you something new that we hope you will all enjoy and love."

The go-ers, curious, walked inside looking around to see the suttle changes made in the club. As they all sat around the arena all of them looked as the alter to the goddess also had made a change, none knew why though. At the beggining of a slow and sweet song, the goddess fell down from the sky, all the attendies holding their breath at the sheer beauty of the seemingly sleeping form.

"And now, for proper introductions. May our goddess bring her in?"

The gowned girl got up as if someone was lifting her up as she walked to the door that was not there before. Red mist splattered the white garments the girl wore as well as her uncoverd skin as she kept her arms open with a happy smile on her face. A hand reached out, red and deep purple showing through as she stepped out. All the watchers held thier breath as another girl was reveled. Hair wild with little purple flowers holding it back from her face like a headband, her sheer purple over garment futtlered over the deep red strips of cloth that ran over her bare parts. Her feet shelved in what was a leather and glass creation. She looked at thier goddess lovingly and grabbed on to the hand tighter as they both began to climb the stairs.

"Ladies and gentelmen of the club, I bring you a myth brought forth from the darkest of tall tales. The carrier of the legend that drove emperors to ruin their kingdoms.."

The goddess brought out the sword that the exicutioner carried, spearing the other girl threw the chest as she kissed her bloody lips.

"Married to our club now, I am happy to show you..."

The sword was brought out slowly, not by the hand of the goddess, but by the other girl. She looked at them all before wiping the blood off the sword and smearing her lips with the red liquid, kissing the other girl passantly, bringing all to gasp in shock and awe.

"The newest goddess to our fold. Aka!"

The new goddess smiled at them all, her arms opened as all of them either stood up and clapped or fell to their knees chanting the damning words as her eyes roamed around.

"Shiroi megami! Aka no megami! Shiroi megami! Aka no megami!"

The first step was complete, she was now "born" into this world of blood and sin.

This is Bella, sorry for keeping you waiting! Life keep on reminding me why I need my own computer. T-T  
>Anyways, I am here to say thanks to those who have waited. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!<p>

_**Shiroi megami- white goddess**_  
><em><strong>Aka no megami- red goddess.<strong>_


	6. Chapter 5 part 1

This is Bella, thank you all who have read up to this far and sorry about the editing mess up in the last chapter. I will have that fixed and possibility have things added. Anyways on to the story!

The Beginning path of Dark Secrets...

She was staring at the newspaper at the recent "scandal" that was posted on the front page. She was shocked that people worried over petty things while other countries planned new ways to kill.

"What are you reading?" Shinsen asked her while she dressed herself from her recent "discussion" with another politician. She looked up at Shinsen, careful not to show her cheeks and eyes to make it seem like she was overly modest about nudity.

The irony was not lost on her.

"Lady Shinsen, forgive me but I cannot look at your nude form." Mentally she counted the sentence being spoken the 55th time. In reality all she saw when she saw most people naked was their weak points and how easy it would be to kill them. There was no lust involved, but for the girl she was playing, Choji Hisoka, the tradable and lost sister of her favorite bed toy, she was an overly innocent girl that was taught that only the man that she was traded for would see her and that to look upon another's body was a sin.

Really, the irony was not lost on her. But days like this made her wish that it did.

"That does not tell me what you are reading."

She just gave over the newspaper, being careful not to touch the woman's skin. It had the new's article about the two politicians killed in mysterious ways and the article was written by a hack, but the pictures were of perfect clarity, made to make the reader curious and queasy all together. Shisen made a face as she looked over the news. She quickly tossed the paper and gave her a sweet and vicious smile.

"I really don't want to catch you reading that again. Its bad for your mind Hisoka-ko."

She ran as fast as she could, she didn't really want to read anymore of the paper as well but she looked it up to support her suspicions. Katsuya Shirogane was in town again, and that was not good since there was rumors of a famous dancer coming into the school. He was one of the two friends of that man, and he was obsessed over the idea of catching her alone. He was suspended for awhile and thus he ran around the country, drowning himself in expensive wine and sweat covered rubber suits. He was, as horrible as it was, the least insane and angry one of the three. All he did when she was the nameless dog was force her to "dance" breaking every bone in her body at least once and when he felt that she was holding it, he would crush her middle becoming a living corset that extended down to her underwear, sniffing it constantly and telling her how dirty she was. She was scared that this is what he called affection. But shrug with just dealing with it, and was now running away from him as a way to make it out without bloodstains.

Grabbing her book sack and running out the door, she was glad to see her favorite person during this whole series of events.

"Sushi! I'm glad that my brother sent you to fetch me."

"M'lady my name is Tsujido."

"Okay, is there anything that has changed about my schedule today Tsujido?"

"No, but I will keep an update just in case there is a special event, it time to hurry along."

Part of the agreement ment that she was to arrive at the same time as the other goddess, but she wanted to be in a separate car to relax and to be herself before falling into character again and having to be the little sister of the owner of the Ruppingi club.

"How was school yesterday Red Goddess?"

"This is why I call you sushi. I hate being called the Red Goddess outside of the club."

"But you will have to entertain someone a little while."

"Who and when? I thought that the deal that I am the Red Goddess inside the club only was nonnegotiable."

"But you didn't protect your normal identity under such clause."

She was looking outside the window trying not to cry at the idea of who it was, but it was something that she didn't want to show outside of her mind. If it was one of the three damnable amigos then it was better that she would be "innocent, but invincible."

"Alrigth children its time for class. Time to take attendance."

She was bored out of her mind, taking in the information but was more of playing a game where she would fire headshots at every target, which was her classmates and teachers. Her favorite was a woman that seemed nice and fragile, she wasn't a woman that needed to work at these types of schools. She wouldn't be surprised if she looked at the teachers records and found that she had had multiple abortions.

"Now that it seems that we are all here, let's talk about the project that you are going to do for this week. Its an art based project that is a simulation module. You can pick several simulations but they all must have an liberal-arts theme running through. Each on or the only one must pick at a theme that will show but not explain the topic. The assignment is due next month, you may pick your partners but if you choose to go solo you must tell me first so as to give you an extension and a different set of expectation on what your project should look like."

It was all the same to her, the mode in which she executed her missions and assignments in the war would make this place look sad in retrospect. But she was here to play the role of a high-school girl and take notes, even if those notes would probably go into the bin later on. She turned and noticed that her fellow "Goddess" looked like she was in pain and sorrow. She remembered that she saw the girl being teased by her mother before they left for school, her breakfast being eaten by her own driver in front of her. A swell of pity welled up inside her for a moment before she shut it down in favor of her revenge, of the plan. It was a rule that she could not feed the girl, and she would play by the rules for now.

"On another note we will have the famous dancer Katsuya Shirogane has come to our school to teach us lessons in dancing as well as interview him on how he became so successful."

All of the other squealed and began to chat happily while she felt her stomach churn a bit in fear. She was right, one of the three amigos had returned and now she would be in the same building with him trying to pull off this act while they both knew of what she was a few weeks prior...

A "dog" not even "worthy enough" to take a piss in peace.

She gave off a slightly warmer version of her amused smile, old memories of what could happen to her jaded her like a well-lived prostitute. She followed in line with the others, some of them bumping her and skipping her to be with her friends, something that she allowed since she didn't want to be anywhere near him. The girls finally reached the dance hall and walked inside, all of them awning at the man as he was in the middle of a dance. He didn't inspire any awe from her, just natural fear that radiated threw her bones about him. She knew what others didn't know, she knew when he had total pleasure on his face.

He stopped when he heard them enter, his eyes widening a second in recognition before rolling to the girl behind her by a few heads, the now "White Goddess"

Her trigger finger itched severely.

He smiled and helped each of the girls up then, cluting her hands to the point of almost bruising, a hint of his true self when she was so close. She didn't have to try hard to conger the quickly forgotten scared face.

She hated him so much.

She wished she had a gun.

But she was not even as screwed as when he started to take certain girls out to "critic" thier dancing styles and motions. And she was next after about several triumphant or upset faces.

"Hello, what is your name?" He sounded so pleasant while he was closing the door.

"It isn't Dog if that is what you are thinking."

His smile took on that edge as he looked at her with blatant lust.

"So you do remember! That is very good, I was almost afraid that he would make you forget."

"Who are you talking about? I don't think I can ever forget what you done to me, you monster." Her voice was a whisper, her head turned so he couldn't see the reformed killing edge that she carried. After all, she wasn't to know that she was the "Red Goddess" just like the girl that was the "Goddess" knew what she did every night.

"I am really sorry that I can't see you as often anymore, when we have the chance, we should dance again like old times."

"Never. Never in a million years." Yet she knew that if his ban was over, he could if he wanted to, as both Goddess were up for a fee.

He sighed and just played with her hair. "I'm very upset to say that you will be spending time with the diamond whore today, I wish I could have you this time." She yanked her hair away from his hands glaring at him. "As I said, I would never be with you in a million years, nor do I want to be near any friends of yours. Just tell me how I did and let me out of here."

"Stiffly, which is a shame since you can bend so much better than that."

She walked out with tears glittering in her eyes. The many girls thought that she was sad due to "failing" the dancer like the others. It was because her rage and recent fear blended together so perfectly, and she couldn't to a thing. 'I hope you choke and die one day, or that you have your fucking head blown off.' She walked down to look at the wall that was a few feet away, her body shaking with that perfect blend of emotions and her mind wondering who was the "diamond whore' that she was to be with later on today...

'Hopefully she won't be like them.' But she said this not really holding her breath. Any member of that club was depraved to the bones. All she could hope was that they won't go after hers.

Saiga Tatsumi walked around looking at an expo-magizine that he recently sold pictures to. He wasn't proud of the job, but then he wasn't really thinking he would be fulfilled, or disappointed. It was just a job to get money. He changed the page to where it held a single blurred photo of a bloody hand sticking out of a pile of flowers. The title read, Flower Girl, Stolen from Tokyo? as well as a sloppy article that was more of a rant about a mythical girl that was always being killed and born again, except this time the cycle included kidnap. 'So Africa will get a constantly dying girl? She must smell from all the time of her shitting herself.' He sat the paper down to see his newest targets walking into a building, forgetting the story entirely for his camera. "Its time to earn my money." He hummed to himself, smiling at a guy that was flipping him off for suddenly stepping into the road.

Kaoru Kogane. She called herself Lady Diamond, and she could guess why. She was "shopping" with the woman to buy beautiful gems. The problem with th woman was that when she was shopping for the gems, she would eat them, sometime even going as far as "nipping them" off of the unsuspecting people without any care to the people that she was hurting or frightening. She was crazy, she would say that. But she was not that interested in her and that was what mattered right now, the other facts that was tickling her trigger finger would be thought of another day.

"What are you thinking of dear?"

Her face was close to Kogane suddenly. She pulled back wishing for room as she tried to force herself to blush.

"Nothing miss...I am just thinking at why are you called 'Madam Diamonds' by my brother?"

Kogane's smile was wide and full of mirth, but she could clearly see a hint of melancholy.

"I want to be a shining example of my husband's love."

"Oh! You must always awe him with how beautiful you are!"

The smile increased. "I hope so, but then the dead cannot make comments to the living."

She knew this, he told her this, but it was something else to see the effect it had on her. One part of her felt sorry that she was living like this. Another wanted to blame her for the condition she was in.

The other part of her mind felt that if she wanted to repent then she would have stopped this madness long ago.

She looked down to suddenly look at colored gems. She looked up to see Kogane's expresion melencoly but still prideful. "Why don't you pick? They all match you wonderfully."

"I...I couldn't...this..this is too much!" She would have appreciated a jewel covered gun more, but as she looked at the pendants one caught her eyes.

"So, you do have expensive taste." Her head whipped over to Kogane who was staring at the stone she was staring at. In the expensive case across the room that was shining a deep red that reminded her of blood. "I was..I was just looking..."

The woman would have none of it and got the jewel for her. On the car ride to the club, she looked down at the jewel in the irony of its name.

'Devil's falls bloody tears. Its almost poetic.'

"We are here at the club Aka no megumi."

She let herself flop over, faking that she was knocked out with drugs to keep the early birds away. She however had slipped the pendant over her neck and with mostly closed eyes watched the jewel glitter in the club's light till she could see it no more.

Saiga didn't understand what the hell he just saw. The blood and the horror of that thing was something that chilled him to the bone. But deep inside he knew what was really chilling him.

He felt like he stepped into a war zone.

He heaved what was left of his lunch in the nearest bushes as he walked to another informant. He was hoping that they would know of the rubber monster, or that he had inhaled some very strong drugs. As he passed a piece of a tabloid slapped itself on his legs in defiance. Another article about the fabled girl of flowers, the image was a bit clearer but the date was older. Blurry as most amature images, it looked sort of like a girl's face surrounded by flowers, her face serene, at least the half that didn't look like it was burnt to death. It was almost mocking, the picture. A few minutes before he would have said that the person that took the photo set the whole thing up. That he used his camera to lie, but after... The mental image of the creature moaning while it took of a person's head made him feel ill again, and uneasy. Like a child who just discovered the tales of monsters under his bed.

He shook of the piece of old paper and began walking faster, the chill of the air now holding warning that rang in his ears like the effects of flash bombs.

The club was ecstatic again. They loved their new goddess and her interaction with the first. She was disgusted as she saw the faces of respectable men and women become greedy pigs at the sight of them tasting each other lips. Every second she could get away with it, she looked at the hypnotized young girl that was the White Goddess. Her smile was serene as a child asleep, her body stuck in the phase of woman-childishness. But what they made them do, it was nothing child-like and it was something that made her sick to her stomach.

She had to hold however, and hold she would. This was the set up of the end of her war with the doctor, and she had dealt with worse than this in the war with the General. Her body swayed and she smiled like she was taught. She was to be the good girl's foil in the club. While the White Goddess was used for everybody fantasies, she was to use other for her own. Or at least make it look that way. She would rather dump them all one by on into vats containing the strongest acid, to see how many bodies it took to stop it, but she was here, in the leather and glass creation swaying her hips to another paying "victum" with her sword in hand.

"It seems as if Aka wishes to play..."

Her fake smile was stretched on her face as she dragged the fool onto the stage by his tie, his face twisted in pleasure as he was cut off from air again and again. She wanted to kill this fool, but she was not the one to cause his death, if he died it was to be by his own hands. She did her part, creating the noose that he would hang from and slipping it around his neck as she would use her weight to lift him up. A feat that was not going to last long because it was the tie's limit. It was sad to say that the tie was crappy made even with the money spent on it. She stepped up and began her little "game" with the man, swinging back and forth, jumping onto the other side of the tie-made-noose and letting go, giggling "childishly" when the man would croak and gasp or moan in pain. She did this for a while until he called out for mercy, begging for her to stop.

'This particular customer went from tying other people up to their deaths to wishing to be tied up himself. He is very sick in the head, but you cannot kill him...'

The thought made her trigger finger itch as she walked around him, pouting as she fingered the sword she borrowed. The gauzy purple material ghosting over the ground and caressing the man she looked him in the face before she let her words slowly come out in a higher pitch, a sleepy sound that held the dread of looming death.

"You're no fair...I don't like you anymore..."

With that she began to swing left and right with the sword, slicing him up in non-fatal, but agonizing wounds. The blood that splattered all over her did not stop her as she went on, the man's howls silencing the whole club. She was stopped by a barely covered hand. She dropped her sword to turn slowly to whom she knew she would see. The other goddess was a shock to her as it was to everyone else, but she allowed it and incorporated it into her movements.

"Stop...just...stop..."

"My beloved Shiroi...he didn't want to play anymore..."

They both held each other and she let a ghost of a smile slip onto her lips. The gasps that were heard by whom could see her were enough. She didn't want the girl to be in trouble, so she made it seem like she knew this would happen. At least to the club-goers...

To Suitenju however, there would be questions that she didn't even know how to formulate the answers to...

Without the White Goddess getting in more trouble.

"I'll play with you Aka!"

"We love you Aka!"

"She did that on purpose..."

"So we have to fight her for her affections as well as Shiroi's..."

"He should have let her play..."

"Aka! Shiroi! Aka! Shiroi!"

"I have to ask how much they both cost together..."

She turned her head into the other girl's shoulder, trying to cover her disgust at the people here. Did they not care that she could and would carve them up like turkeys if the mood struck her? That she wasn't going to let them beg at her feet when they did such horrible things? That she was their death bringer and personal hell bringer? She took a slow breath breathing in the scent of the other girl's skin as she slowly forced them to dance in the circle of the stage. She pulled back, catching the other goddess's face in her hands as she smirked.

"Oh Shiroi, my beloved. I know I can always play with you."

Closing her face near the girl's she looked to the stage, her eyes flashing to the crowd before she walked away from the other smiling and allowing herself to fall into the hole, laughing the whole time.

She was becoming sick of 'Aka' very fast.

"You did very well...now come and greet your playmates..."

Kagura woke up with tears in he eyes as she remembered her horrible dream. It had changed recently with the addition of "Aka no megumi" but it was still as horrible as always. She wondered why she remembered the face of the other girl so well. Her mind was trying to catch bits and pieces of her "dream-memory" as she went looking for her uniform again.

'The other girl reminded her of someone...'

She walked all over her wing of the house and decided to walk over to her mother's side, trying to be quiet as possible...

'She reminded me of...of...'

She found the uniform, but seeing them made her remember the newest student that was currently taking residence in her home.

"Hisoka...?"

The sliding door was suddenly opened and her mother and the girl in question came out. Hisoka, looking very uncomfortable in her mother's arms.

"Hisoka darling stand still..."

"Mrs. Shinsen! Please!...let me go! I can...I can dress myself!"

"But I don't want you to be late like my lazy daughter over there. See? She isn't even dressed or has brushed her hair..."

"I see...but can I brush my hair myself?"

A bolt of jealousy went through Kagura as she watched the scene before her. She grabbed her uniform and ran quickly to get it dressed. She knew that she was too late for breakfast and she needed to get to her room and out before her mother started to eat her lunch again or give it to someone else. She rushed into her room to hear footsteps behind her, she turned to see the face of the girl that she was feeling green over... Hisoka.

"I'm sorry...forgive my intrusion but I can't seem to find my comb. Do you know if you happened to see it?"

Kagura was about to say no when she remembered that she noticed a new item on her bedside, she moved herself so Hisoka could see it. The girl went to pick it up and smiled at it before looking down at her side. Kagura's eyes followed to see a breakfast plate that was steaming hot.

"I can't do both..." Hisoka looked up to Kagura's and smiled a shy smile. "I know you probably wouldn't want to but...would you eat some of my breakfast for me? I can't eat that much anymore and brother went over the top this time...I could comb your hair if you would each some of my breakfast..please?"

Kagura looked shocked at the opportunity that was being presented in front of her, a secret morning meal and her hair combed for her! She looked at the girl she was jealous of but realized that she was probably getting use to Japan again after her big move from another country. Her mother was just being nice, as she should be...

It almost made her guilty taking the deal and eating more than half of the girl's food. Almost.

Licking her lips of the evidence quickly she rushed out of her room feeling better than she had in a long time rushing out to see Hisoka's brother waiting for her beside a car.

"Hello Mr. Suitenju."

"Hello Kagura, you're looking more and more like your lovely mother each day."

"Oh don't spoil the child, if anything she looks like a lovely mess."

Kagura turned and bowed to her mother quickly hoping that she could get away with her lunch today.

"I'm sorry mother..."

Shisen didn't even act like she was listening to her, moving away so that way Hisoka could pass her, the girl ready to go with lunch in hand.

"I'm ready cousin."

"And since you made Hisoka late as well with your petty act of jealousy, hiding her comb..."

Kagura looked up at her shocked that her mother could say such things...

"...you will be getting no lunch and no dinner. Let your thoughts feed you today."

"...yes...mother..."

Shinsen turned and walked away from her daughter, after handing her lunch to the driver again and patting Hisoka on the head to apologize for the thief. Kagura walked and stepped into the same car as Hisoka who was fiddling around with her comb now, its light color casting a reflective light on the pendant that the Hisoka now wore.

"...I'm sorry..."

Kagura looked at Hisoka, her eyes sad and cold, like something horrible happened to her sometime in her life, and it was reappearing in the girl's head now.

"Um, what?"

Hisoka continued to fiddle with her comb, her eyes staying the same as she whispered her words again.

"I said I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Kagura asked back suddenly. Her eyes suddenly leveled with the other, and a strange feeling went over her like she had did this before.

"I don't know..."

She sighed again, looking at Kagura as she went on with her day, becoming weaker as the strength and energy from her secret morning meal was wearing off. She really couldn't see what was Shinsen's problem with her own daughter. She kept her so near and yet hated the girl to the very core it seemed. She kept one eye on her fellow Goddess as she worked on another problem made by the overly nice teacher. The woman was glancing at Kagura every once in awhile, nervously going back to work and focusing on the rest.

'Nice woman...nice and weak willed that is.'

Her face had to stay neutral and not let anything show. She was happy that Tsujido wasn't there at pick up today so he couldn't smell her secret breakfast giving. She was not feeding the girl her every meal, but her worry for the girl after last night's events popped up in her head. She looked down to see a small cut on her hand from when she bleed a little into her food. She reasoned to herself that she didn't want the girl to die when she was still useful.

She was secretly tapping her lunchbox wondering if she could slip some food to her without Kagura knowing it was her. She also wondered if she needed to "spice up" her lunch as well. The signs of malnurishment was telling on Kagura and she was afraid that the girl's body would stop altogether if this had been happening too long. Memories of people dying from the lack of constant food raced through her head, making her stop taking notes. She heard the thump and turned to see Kagura laying on the floor, all the girls around her shocked but not doing anything at all to help their fellow classmate.

"Kagura!"

She got up when people started to move rapidly, running to the nurse and crying out what happened. The nurse just nodded her head and sighed like this had happened too many times.

She ran back to help the teacher in the hallway as people ran to their friends to talk about the sudden "gossip" that just happened. The teacher sat by Kagura's bed and waited for her to wake up. The nurse, she left for a smoke break and seemed like she didn't want to be there when Kagura woke up.

'A small dispute my ass...'

She waited until the teacher went to use the bathroom to come into the room. Her blood was already mixed into a water bottle that she just bought. She tilted Kagura's head back and poured the pink liquid into her mouth, rubbing the girl's neck to make her swallow.

'I'm not feeding Kagura anything, I'm saving the White Goddess.'

When the bottle was empty she was ready to make another until she had to hide as the teacher came back. Kagura choose to wake up then and she was confronted by the woman. Kagura tried to hide it, but she was a crappy lier, and the woman was too determined. Soon the teacher was walking out of the room and the building to face Mrs. Shinsen, leaving Kagura alone without a bite to eat. Kagura went back to sleep and she ran out of the room.

Not without leaving an apple right beside the sleeping girl.

Saiga didn't know either to be sick that such a club could exist or that people were willing to be a part of this horror.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure man, but I would advise you to leave this alone."

"Why?"

"Heard that 'unwanted' people would go missing, have a real good reason for it to.."

"What do you mean?"

The man sighed at that tone, looking at the man before him.

"Listen, rumors are going about that even the president was a member of the club and that this place is underground. If you would expose such a place do you know what type of scandal that would be? You need to drop this..."

Sagia closed his eyes, remembering the scene of the dead politicians and the moaning rubber wearing monster. He allowed a smirk to play on his face. "Good thing finding scandals are my job huh?"

His informant just shook his head. "You're a dead man, but I'll tell you where people think they meet..."

Kagura must have the same expression that was on her face right now. To see Shinsen in bed with their teacher was something that would have made the weaker of wills break. The fact that the woman was that petty to do that to her daughter was something that she used to keep her other feelings from reaching her eyes.

"Sen..sensei..."

"Oh Kagura...I'm so sorry..."

She wanted to bash the woman's head in but her eyes were still on the smirking woman that was lazily laying on her daughter's bed.

"Oh 'Sensei' you can have all the money you want if you remember our agreement..."

Their teacher's hung head told her all she would need to know about their "deal". As their teacher went to pick up her clothes she was stopped by Shinsen.

"Did I forget to mention I want to keep your clothes? You can have as much money as you want, but you'll leave with only that..."

Kagura walked into her room after they watched their teacher run out, crying like she was personally injured. She would never stand to look at the woman again, that is if she survived her trip across town nude and holding money...

She walked by and listened to the girl cry, her hiccups sounding more and more like the beginning of her losing what little of food she could have in her stomach. She sat down on the floor opening a book but never reading it. Could she sustain Kagura on her blood alone until this was done? How damaged was Kagura from this? Would it even help as long as this abuse continued? When it was time to go to their "piano lessons" she had decided to do something.

Walking into the car and waiting until the "special words" were said, she kept her note hidden.

**_How about we let the two goddess feed each other? After all Aka loves Shiroi so much..._**

This is Bella. Its been so long since I posted! Good News: I finally have a computer. I just typed the last four pages of this part and posted without a real good look through. So sorry if its a mess again. I just wanted it posted for you guys!


	7. Chapter 5 part 2

Chapter 5 part 2

_She walked by and listened to the girl cry, her hiccups sounding more and more like the beginning of her losing what little of food she could have in her stomach. She sat down on the floor opening a book but never reading it. Could she sustain Kagura on her blood alone until this was done? How damaged was Kagura from this? Would it even help as long as this abuse continued?..._

_How about we let the two goddess feed each other? After all Aka loves Shiroi so much..._

Sagia walked down the empty parking lot near the location that he was going to. The Roppongi Club. The club that was responsible for the horror that had happened earlier that week.

The club of sick sins.

It was whispered about, but never actually said. Like saying the name would summon one of their members, just like the dark lord of the famous children's series. There was an unnatural quiet that was there that night. He felt it before when he was being "seduced" by Ginza, the crazy woman of the police force. But this type was different, it was the type that was known for the destruction of whole lands, and the corruption of innocence to its very core.

It was a sinful silence that lured people to their deaths with its quiet.

He walked carefully, getting passed and through the crowds of people with masks on. It was almost too easy, getting here. Why hadn't anyone expose these people before? He looked around and noticed the cut of cloth, the very essacence of money that reeked in this place. There was a simple reason. A reason that made him sick at the thought.

She was once again preparing to get on the stage with her fellow Goddess, the confection plate she was eating with her open door enticing people to look in and leer at her. She did not twitch as she was feed another piece from Tsujido, just licked the fork playfully almost catching the taste of his skin.

"You're interesting."

"How so?"

He feed her another piece, making her angle her neck and moves her forward. She knew that this was as far as he would go with her "playful feeding". He did not like this job and she wanted to make him stop, but she couldn't.

The Red Goddess liked others pain.

"You act in a way that is not to what you want."

She wanted to ask what the hell he was talking about when the crowds parted to allow the White Goddess to pass. Someone had paid enough to be blessed by the sleeping woman-child and it was show time. It almost made her sick, and she just grinned at the people who passed by, letting her tongue be cut by the fork.

"Why do you do that?" He asked hoarsely. She looked at him and realized that he was uncomftable with her blood and her closeness for some reason. Did she stink again?

She wanted to back down, to give him space. But instead she climbed onto his lap, smiling and leaning so she could lick his face with her bloody tongue.

"In this life, the only way we can win is by being difficult when we lose."

"So there is no way to win then?"

"Life wins all and she is such a crude mistress with how she wins, but we can make it hard for her to do it gracefully. That's all."

She licked his skin, striking it with bloody trails against his pale cheek. With his face screwed up into an unreadable expression, she walked away to see the White Goddess give her "blessing."

She was allowed passed, like usual. But she wasn't paying attention to them as she walked through the crowds to see the stage. She looked up to see where her Shiroi would float down and begin this bizarre ceremony. She would float down gracefully like always, ready to accept the person's disgusting kiss with a happy and content smile on her face. She could do nothing about it but walk over to Suitengu and smile as she leaned on him suddenly, "forcing him" to stay right there and watch the show.

"Enjoying yourself Aka?"

"I would enjoy it more if I could go up there and play."

"No Aka, you can't disturb the ceremony."

"Is the ceremony that important? I want Shiroi."

"It is. It is."

As the ceremony began, there was the usual awe that happened when the girl began, but this time around it was interrupted. By the flash of a camera.

In her mind it wasn't even a big thing, she was sure that if they could merindise there would be more than picture that the club member would be taking of their beloved goddess. But there is was the unexpected flash that signaled that someone had invaded the little club of secrets, and that person didn't even know the basic rules to hide.

"Kill the intruder! Kill him!"

Suitengu's screams were not what she was looking at, nor the commotion that was happening in the club. She should have, after all she was the goddess that liked pain and chaos. But her eyes were locked on the white goddess as she passed up the man and walked to the intruder, her smile bordering on loving as she gave him that kiss. That special kiss. This was the second time she acted out of character, and this time there was no real stimuli for her to react to it unless it was...the camera?

But there was no way and as soon as she thought of it the intruder grabbed the girl running with her. Something that was not needed in the plans, something that would disturb the plans of her now angry pale-hair man. She looked as the whole thing went down, her face screwing up in what she hoped to be believable anger as she thought about this.

"I want Shiroi! I want Shiroi now!"

"Goddess Aka, please."

The explosion shook her up as men began to fall; pieces of them gone like a bomb went off. She knew that there was no way there would be weapons allowed into this place, so the only thing that could be possible was...

"I want my Shiroi right now!" She howled to the club member, her face inches apart from his.

But she would have to think about that at another time. For now, she would play the part of the goddess of red.

Kagura awoke from the nightmare again, except she wasn't in her bed! Where was she! What was happening?

Looking to her right she saw a man that she saw in the last part of her dream. She wanted to scream and run, trying to squirm out of his arms, he told her it would be alright. But it wouldn't be! Didn't he know what his existence meant? What it meant for her?

Suddenly Kagura turned to see Suitengu telling her to be calm and that she was experiencing a walking nightmare, that this was all just a dream. She looked down into the water below and looked back at him. Was it a dream? Wasn't it? She didn't know anymore. The man behind her is telling her that it isn't a dream and that she should not trust Suitengu. It was all so confusing! And the nightmarish flashes, she wanted to scream but was this all a dream? Was it? She turned to the water and jumped. If this was a dream, she wanted to get away. Even if it was only a dream. The torrents of screams were heard behind her and suddenly she was splashed with the coldness of the water below her. So this was how she was going to die?

She looked on, her wispy robe flinging around her as she watched the scene before her. It was something that she was told she didn't want to see. It was something that she had to see for the sake of it all. She almost wanted to smile at the irony. They both wanted true freedom, but they were both on different paths to it, blocked by things that they had to get through.

"I don't want any of you now. I want my Shiroi."

"Aka.." The word was said in warning but she just smiled.

He really couldn't do anything to her, she had agreed to his plans, and that was so she could get back at the monster that did this to her. She would never go against this chance in the world. She just slumped against another Diet member's arms, her eyes slowly closing as Kagura was brought up, catching a glimpse of her in shock. She didn't want to play anymore of today, so she let her body be dead weight until Niihari could fetch her and bring her back to the tower.

"Are you deciding you don't want to do this?"

"What do you mean Suitengu?"

He looked at the flower girl, slowly taking off the outfit and putting it as far away from herself as possible. Before putting on her soft nightgown that she was wearing for the night.

"I mean, do you not want to be a Goddess anymore?"

The flower girl looked at him, her eyes dead in the light of the fire that lit the room that night.

"I agreed to do this to get back at that monster. Why would I want to stop now?"

"You have been acting oddly towards Kagura lately. Or did you forget your own note?"

He watched as she walked up to him. Now not having to sway like she did as the Goddess her steps were light and reminded him of a child's walk or a beginning of a ballet.

"I did not forget the rules, but she needs some form of food if she is to survive as long as you plan Suitengu. I just thought that if she was feed a little bit at the club, she could get through as that would probably be the only solid mean of the day she would have."

"So you do care for her huh?"

The flower girl was at his feet, her head resting on his lap like his little sister use to. It was probably the only thing keeping his temper in check.

"I wouldn't say that. After my mother, I was never allowed to get near to anything. The doctor wanted my thoughts and attention all to himself. And after him, all my thought was consumed with how to die..."

"And this goes with our conversation, how?"

"Did you know what she asked that man, that intruder?"

He looked at her now, her dead eyes reflecting the firelight of the room as she looked back at him from under her hair.

"You could hear...?"

"No, read lips. I can read lips very easily now."

He made a mental note to never talk where she could see him if he was sure she didn't need to know.

"And?"

"She said she wanted true freedom."

He knew that the odd conversation was to mean something, but there was also an invasive note to this.

"You want that man to die, that is what you want."

"Of course, because I can never get what I truly want."

"You act as if anything can be barred from a person."

The flower girl chuckled, it sounded dark and old, like the old wizen hags of fairytales his sister use to love so much.

"I guess then I am a special case of fate. Goodnight, Suitengu."

"Remember that Kagura is necessary for what is to happen. She is not to escape."

"I know. Goodnight."

She walked away, her feet barely making a sound as she vanished to her room for the night. He decided that he needed a relief as Tsujido walked in.

"Tsujido, I need for you to watch her."

"Do you think she will betray the plan?"

"Oddly, I don't think so..."

"Then why?..."

He took out a gun, looking at it he wonder what could posses a person into doing more than once.

"Her obsession with death is unusual and I don't think we need to leave her alone right now. I don't care what form of lies has to be made up. We can't have her indulging in tasting death right now."

"Do you think it be wise to mess with her obsession? Wouldn't that get her away from Kagura when we tried to straighten the situation?"

"The situation will be straitened soon. Anyways it would be a shame to waste her rare moment of humanity."

Tsujido just nodded his head and walked away into the darkness. He looked at the ceiling as memories of his past flickered behind his eye lids. Clearing his mind, Suitengu focused on the odd man that now was a Eurphoric, the one that was disturbing his neatly laid plans. His eyes opened as he reached for a phone, wanting to get more information on his new "friend".

Tsujido walked over to the room where the flower girl was currently residing, opening the door quickly and forcefully to startle her. He blinked when he realized that she was completely nude as of oppose to a few minutes ago. She was nude as the day she was born looking out her window, her expression blank.

"You know if you were wondering if I was doing something you could have just asked." She whispered as she looked out into the night's sky.

"Would you have admitted to tasting death?" Tsujido asked as he entered walking over to a chair where her nightgown was casually draped across.

"Yes, after all if I really wanted to fall all I would need to do is push and gravity will take over the rest."

"Falling to your death would cause a scene." Tsujido commented as he brought her the nightgown she was wearing.

She didn't make a move to touch it; she just opened her arms wider and took a deep breath.

"Well I wasn't planning on falling to my death, or any death for that matter. That's why you would ask about these types of things." She calmly replied.

"Then what are you doing?" Tsujido asked, noticing that she was breathing deeper and deeper moving the red scar that was aligned to her spine with her motion.

"It's called stretching; it's something that I do when I wish to avoid pain." She answered, beginning the first of the movements with sudden speed and grace.

He noticed that the stretching was actually dance steps to several different plays, each forcing her body into odd angles and balancing acts before she whirled into the next step of her routine. Her scar, the only thing marring her body glowing in the night, had begun to smoke. It begun as a small wisp of smoke, something that if he hadn't smelled he wouldn't have noticed, but soon the smoke began to come off the line in waves as she moved faster and faster. It was horrifying and eerily beautiful sight completed with the smell of burning jasmine and human flesh. Very soon she was done, panting as she slowly laid herself on the ground to rest.

"How many times does that happen?" He asked finally after the scent went through him and he adjusted.

"Depends on how many times I've died recently. I think it will get fairly often once my body realizes that I'm not in threat of constantly dying." She gasped out, her body now gathering a layer of sweat to coat her.

"That could be troublesome." He commented.

"Could be, but right now it's just annoying." She replied, getting up and walking over to a small bowel of water and a towel to wipe off quickly before walking over to him holding onto her nightgown.

He gave it to her without word, and watched as she dressed. She turned to her with an amused look on her face. "So anything else you want to talk about or do you think we can both get some sleep tonight?"

He looked confused at her sudden change in behavior before shrugging it off as her slipping a little bit back into character.

"Nothing else, good night Red Goddess."

Her face went blank as she looked at him. "I told you not to call me Red Goddess when I'm off the clock Tsujido. I'm not her right now."

"I apologize flower girl, have a good night." He responded quickly, closing the door just as quickly to run off to help with collecting the other Goddess.

She waited until he left the room before calmly walking over to the side of her bed and pulling out a vial of her blood and the bloody knife she recently used. Walking over to the sink she washed the blade casually as she thought of the other's girl escape from the club. She knew that Kagura wouldn't last long outside if she manage to stay outside for long. Starving and with no idea how to interact with others she would be dead before long.

She stared at the blade a little longer, her grip tightening on the blade as she thought about Kagura's dead body. It was a state that she could never achieve, something she envied the girl for a little. Looking up at her own reflection in the mirror, she made her decision on what she would do during this odd turn of events. She turned around with a small smile gracing her face, smiling brighter when she turned off the lights with a resounding click.

The sound reminded her of a camera now.


End file.
